


Por último, pero no por ello menos importante

by Deiv17



Series: Fútbol One Shots [41]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17
Summary: Fernando le había prometido a Sergio que era la última vez… y se lo prometió de nuevo… y de nuevo… y de nuevo… y…





	Por último, pero no por ello menos importante

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [last but not least](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189526) by [sirnando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirnando/pseuds/sirnando). 



La última vez que se lo prometieron, fue un día antes del vuelo de Fernando a Liverpool. Contra la puerta de la casa de Sergio, mientras Fernando frotaba su polla por sobre los vaqueros de Sergio y lo miraba. Sergio se forzaba por no evitar que su cabeza se recostara en la puerta. Se forzaba a contar las cuarenta y dos pecas esparcidas por la nariz de Fernando. Una mano tiraba del cabello de Fernando, la otra temblaba por la de Fernando. Pero todo lo que recibió fue un manotazo y un beso en el bulto que rogaba ser liberado.

Fernando había vuelto su atención hacia la boca de Sergio, puso sus labios en los agrietados y jadeantes de Sergio, y gimió «esta es la última vez» en la concha de su oreja, frotando sus pelvis para enfatizar. Lamió una línea desde el pómulo de Sergio hasta su barbilla, y terminó con una «x» húmeda. Sólo por puro simbolismo. Un sendero que Sergio trazó con un dedo mientras observaba a Fernando pavonearse hasta su carro.

Había sido una recomendación, no una promesa.

***

Sergio experimentó los primeros días. Por curiosidad, por puro deseo que le hacía querer morderse los labios.

—Dios, quiero tu trasero… —Había enviado. Observó aparecer la pequeña notificación de que el mensaje había sido leído. Sintió la sonrisa de Fernando, su mueca de satisfacción, sintió el estremecimiento de su cuello causado por un gemido contra sus labios. Los mensajes se acumulaban, las notificaciones tintineaban contra sus muslos. Y entonces llegó, una semana después de que se hubiera ido.

—El otro mes —fue la respuesta—. Esa sería de verdad la última vez. —Era lo que seguía.

Y el siguiente mes, Sergio se encontraba observando a Fernando caminar hacia él con una maleta colgada de su hombro. Podía saborear la desesperación en Fernando antes de siquiera besarlo. Lo veía a través de sus manos empuñadas, sus párpados revoloteantes, sus labios fruncidos.

Fue fácil. Fernando dejó caer la maleta en el piso y se amoldó de manera instintiva a la forma del pecho de Sergio, descansó su cabeza y le dio permiso a Sergio para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Permiso para mantener sus brazos abajo, de manera que Sergio pudiera comenzar a devorar su cuello. Para sacarle lo inglés. Para recordarle el intenso calor que dejó atrás. Fernando se retorcía, a veces frotaba su pelvis contra la de Sergio, porque Sergio mordía demasiado duro, pero Sergio solo ofrecía sus dedos para que los chupara. Fernando se heló. Hizo una pequeña «o» con su boca alrededor de cada dedo que Sergio metía y sacaba entre los labios hinchados. Le permitía al español que se marcara de nuevo en su piel.

***

—Por cierto, ¿cómo es Inglaterra?

Sergio mordisqueaba la cadera de Fernando con aire despreocupado, peligrosamente cerca de su miembro, pero Fernando estaba demasiado cansado por las dos primeras veces como para excitarse. Era relajante. A lo que estaba acostumbrado. El sol brillaba en sus ojos, y miraba de reojo a través de sus flequillos a Sergio, extendido debajo de él.

—Húmeda. No de la buena clase.

—¿Entonces por qué te quedas allá?

—Por necesidad.

***

«Esta será la última vez, Sergio», era lo que sentía que vertían en su boca mientras Fernando peleaba por su lengua. Estaban desnudos, extendidos en la cama de Sergio, Fernando encima de Sergio. Había terminado de besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde el talón, las rodillas, cada nudillo, a lo largo de sus clavículas, hasta la punta de su cabeza. Una ráfaga de besos de mariposa que le erizaba la piel y provocaba estremecimientos cosquilleantes. Sergio le advirtió que Inglaterra le estaba haciendo demasiado dramático. Fernando insistía en que tenía que recordar cada parte mientras lamía alrededor de la boca de Sergio, sus dientes, dentro de sus mejillas.

Se despegó de Sergio, y este último no se molestó en acompañarlo a la salida. Lo observó vestirse, un brazo encima de su cabeza, y le guiñó un ojo cuando salía de la habitación, haciéndole ruborizar.

—Hasta la próxima. —Resonó en sus oídos.

***

Fernando le dijo que si alguna vez había una próxima vez, llegaría después de bastante tiempo. Estaba ocupado. Acostumbrándose. Conociendo gente nueva. Haciéndose exámenes, yendo a entrenar. Mejorando su inglés.

Sergio le había asegurado que el único inglés que necesitaba saber, era « _no, thank you_ » para decirle a cualquier que mostrase interés en él. Fernando había suspirado, pero Sergio escuchó cómo lo divertía.

—Sería más fácil si vinieras aquí. —El pie de entrada de Sergio para la diversión. Una oferta que pretendió considerar antes de decidir, bueno. Si debía hacerlo. Y, de todos modos, Fernando nunca supo que Sergio razonara sus decisiones.

***

No había nada interesante sobre Liverpool aparte de los suéteres tejidos que Fernando comenzaba a usar. La piel besada por el sol no pertenecía a ese capullo de lana, pero Fernando insistía.

Fernando le enseñó el frío. Las nubes. A manejar del lado equivocado de la calle, a jurar que Sergio era, por una vez, incapaz de unírsele. Y le enseñó la melena rubia por la que Sergio pasaba sus dedos, y de la que tiraba.

Recibió un recorrido por el apartamento que Fernando rentaba. Desvencijado, pequeño, temporal, pero aun así Sergio le recordó la casa que tenía en España. Se rio del colchón en el piso al que llamaba cama. Uno que tenían que volver a inflar con aire después de cada noche, de otro modo el cóccix de Fernando golpeaba el piso a través del plástico.

La comida necesitaba sal. Sergio no recordaba que su dieta incluyera fideos calentados en microondas, pero Fernando insistía en que era un alimento clásico de una vida simple. Antes de tener un gran éxito. España le había dado todo lo que posiblemente pudo haberle dado, Sergio meditó. Fernando aseguraba que no era suficiente. No era la Premier.

***

La última noche en el colchón, Sergio le preguntó si alguna vez regresaría.

¿De visita?

Siempre.

Su cabeza estaba enterrada en el recodo del cuello de Fernando, y se la levantó cuando Fernando se encogió de hombros.

—El sueño aquí ni siquiera ha comenzado.

Sergio se preguntó cuándo terminaron los sueños que trazó para él en España.

***

—Seguimos diciéndonos esto, pero esta será la última vez. —Ese era su adiós. Un beso bajo la barbilla de Sergio y un empujoncito hacia el taxi que lo esperaba—. Ahora comenzará en verdad la temporada. —Había mencionado algo más sobre los fanáticos gritones que tenía que impresionar, como si los que tenía de vuelta en casa alguna vez se hubieran detenido.

Sergio había asentido la cabeza. El «hasta la próxima» todavía resonaba, pero había disminuido una octava. Observó por la ventana del auto cuando Fernando se echó su cabello hacia atrás. Imitó la despedida de Fernando con un movimiento rápido y vago de su mano.

***

—Te extraño. —Lo dejó salir dos días después por teléfono. Fernando le había pedido que lo repitiera, porque no había podido escucharlo por sobre el estrépito de sus ollas.

—Dije que Liverpool es aburrido. —Había parecido más corto la primera vez, pero Fernando no lo cuestionó. Lanzó su brócoli en el agua, y se encogió de hombros.

—Te gusta con el tiempo. —Como un hongo indeseado, pero Sergio se guardó para sí mismo ese comentario. Jugó con las hojas de la flor en el alféizar de su ventana.

—Es tu turno de viajar. —Sergio llenó el silencio. Escuchó la risa entrecortada de Fernando.

—Tenemos que encontrar una última vez real algún día. Esto será demasiado difícil. —Sergio no había dicho nada—. Dame dos meses. Dame ese lujo, por lo menos.

Ninguno le mencionó al otro las notas de calendario a juego que marcaron.

***

Dos meses era demasiado tiempo. Sergio lamía sus labios constantemente cuando estaba al teléfono con Fernando. Se agrietaban. Fernando se mordía las uñas hasta el borde. Se molestaba demasiado en limpiarlas del piso, así que se le clavaban en las suelas.

Pero era aliviado cuando Fernando se encontraba en la cama de Sergio. Cuando la saliva de Fernando humedecía sus labios. Cuando Sergio besaba los destrozados restos de uñas en sus diez dedos.

—Esta es la última vez. —La voz de Fernando estaba ahogada ya que la mitad de su boca era engullida por la almohada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, recostándose en el toque de Sergio en el borde de sus labios.

¿Hasta cuándo?

—Al menos seis meses.

Sergio tragó con un nudo que se elevaba en la garganta. Seis. Los labios de Sergio se caerían a pedazos para entonces. Fernando perdería sus uñas. Pero no dijo nada, permitió que la respuesta (o la carencia de esta) se volviera su contestación. En cambio, enterró su nariz en la almohada, y chocó con las mejillas de Fernando. El suspiro fue simultáneo.

***

Fernando se consiguió una novia. Un intento por transformar todas esas últimas veces en últimas veces reales, porque pensar en Sergio, a un viaje en avión de distancia, le carcomía el estómago. Lo quería. No lo tenía. Estaba demasiado lejos.

Pero ella no era suficiente. Eso se volvió insoportablemente evidente antes de lo que Fernando había imaginado. La había visualizado estando un nivel por debajo de Sergio, pero también como un alivio. Como el parche de nicotina antes de alcanzar un cigarrillo en privado. Pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una caja de parches para compensar por el paquete de cigarrillos que Sergio había sido.

Ella no era la piel tensa estirada sobre hombros esculpidos. El sudor no se deslizaba por sus muslos musculosos. Fernando no podía chupar los mismos lugares en los espacios entre tatuajes.

—Te necesito. —Cuatro meses de seis. Y Sergio no necesitaba un recordatorio para crear una excusa y encontrarse en la cama mejorada de colchón individual de Fernando. Sus extremidades colgaban de ella, Sergio tuvo que presionarse contra el pecho de Fernando, contra su tetilla, que rozaba con su nariz. Las piernas de Fernando rodeaban de forma protectora su cintura, y le daba un capirotazo en la parte superior de la cabeza a Sergio cuando mordisqueaba su tetilla.

El ruido del tráfico era demasiado fuerte como para dormir, pero ambos asumían que el otro estaba dormido, así que el silencio persistió. Fernando estudiaba las grietas en su pared. Seguía los zigzags hasta el piso, donde la ropa de Sergio estaba amontonada. Sergio tenía sus ojos cerrados, labios fruncidos en medio beso contra los abdominales de Fernando. Ambos inmóviles. Renuentes. Ya insatisfechos con la partida de Sergio la mañana siguiente.

Esta vez le obsequió un beso de despedida en los labios.

—Esta es la última vez. —Directo a los ojos, cejas levantadas para enfatizar. Sergio ahogó un «hasta cuándo» porque pensaba que quizá sería más fácil dejarlo como una sorpresa. Quién sabía cuándo Fernando golpearía a su puerta. Pero Fernando había pasado la noche tallando mentalmente La Última Vez De Verdad entre las grietas de las paredes. Tenía que ser la última.

Sergio nunca conoció a su novia. No quería hacerlo. Y Fernando tampoco quería presentársela ni hablar sobre ella. Pasó sus dedos por el bíceps de Sergio. Sus tallados pasaron rápidamente frente a sus ojos.

***

Era una elección insatisfactoria para Fernando. Pero era una que sabía que era necesaria. No tenía sentido continuar con una aventura al otro lado del océano cuando sabía que no había posibilidad de que regresara a España, o de que Sergio se le uniera en Inglaterra. Había pensado en una palabra diferente, pero dijo aventura en voz alta.

Le sonreía a ella. Le sonreía a sus compañeros de equipo. Jugaba bien. Cosechaba los gritos que trabajaba tanto por provocar. Ella se movió a su nuevo hogar. Caro, suntuoso, sobreamueblado. Sergio lo habría hecho —no importaba.

Los labios de Sergio estaban al borde de desmoronarse. Iker había aplicado ungüento en ellos. Sus botas estaban demasiado apretadas. Su casa demasiado grande. Su cabello atacaba sus ojos. La flor del alféizar perdió todos sus pétalos.

Fernando se encontró queriendo hacer grietas a golpes en las paredes recién pintadas, porque había comenzado a hacerse más difícil acordarse de su recordatorio en las grietas suaves. Pero su puño apenas daba golpes leves. Su frente golpeaba más duro cuando chocaba fuertemente con un gruñido.

***

Ellos se habían acostado en el césped durante una de sus visitas a Liverpool, bajo la lluvia torrencial. Sus ojos dolían por las gotas que caían en ellos. Era relajante, a lo que Fernando se había acostumbrado. Sus cuerpos estaban presionados contra el césped. Sergio sintió el lodo calarse fríamente en su espalda. Se había girado hacia Fernando y observado las mechas rubias pegadas a sus mejillas.

Iban a agarrar un resfriado mañana. Pero, en vez de decirle sobre sus calcetines húmedos, sobre el té que deberían preparar para detener sus narices que moqueaban, sobre que no le importaba su suéter feo en ese momento, permitió que un «¿siquiera me amabas?» se deslizara a través de sus labios. Menor que un desliz, mayor que un grito que perforaba el golpeteo. Y Fernando ni siquiera tuvo la cortesía de hacer contacto visual con él antes de murmurar un «quizás».

***

Habían pasado ocho meses con nada más que un ocasional punto que Fernando enviaba. Sergio no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía que significaran, pero abría y estudiaba duramente el contenido. Solo era un recordatorio, un recordatorio de que Fernando todavía se acordaba, pero él había enrollado sus recuerdos en un pequeño punto y lo había echado a la parte trasera de su cabeza. Solo los buscaba a veces cuando era seguro. No era sospechoso. Ella no podía acusarlo por enviar puntuaciones.

Y entonces un día, después de esos seis meses, fue un «Ven» con un punto. Sergio contuvo el aliento cuando leyó el amigo que llegó con el punto. Seguro. Reservado. ¿A dónde se suponía que fuera? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Preguntas que se estremecían hasta las puntas de sus dos, pero que no podían escapar. Pero no se suponía que quedaran sin responder, porque la única forma de que obtuviera respuesta era yendo.

—Aquí. —Una dirección. Una mariposa extraviada en su estómago que expandió su pecho. Que tiró de sus cuerdas bucales.

Se encontró con un Fernando que estaba revolviendo su bebida perezosamente con un meñique. Había otros ocho vasitos esparcidos alrededor de él. Ojos confusos, echados un poco hacia atrás, dentro de su cabeza. Así que esta era el tipo de reunión que había planeado meticulosamente para ellos. Nada memorable. La mariposa encontró la forma de salir.

Sergio se acercó a él y se abstuvo de saludarlo porque, de todos modos, el gesto no se quedaría en el cerebro de Fernando. Pero Fernando enganchó sus pulgares en la cintura del pantalón de Sergio, y lo atrajo hacia el taburete, entre los muslos separados de Fernando. Sintió el calor que emanaba de Fernando perforarlo. Olía el alcohol expulsado de la lengua de Fernando mientras pronunciaba algo incoherente, y por una vez Sergio había perdido sus ganas usuales de tomar algunas copas también.

Fernando evidentemente imploraba algo, frotando su mejilla izquierda contra el vientre bajo de Sergio. Así que Sergio lo levantó del taburete por las axilas, y se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando Fernando casi se cayó y rio en su oreja.

—Sese, por favor… —Tamborileaba las puntas suaves de sus dedos en ambos lados de la mandíbula de Sergio. Sergio la apretó. Había olvidado la última vez que el nombre había sido usado—. F-F-Fóllame me… como so… solías hacerlo. —Estaba sin aliento, su saliva bañando un costado de la cabeza de Sergio.

Pero todo lo que Sergio le permitió fue un beso húmedo en la parte trasera de un callejón, extendidos en un sucio cartón, porque Fernando no fue capaz de mantenerse de pie. Sergio no habría tenido la energía o la disposición de agarrar sus muslos si Fernando se hubiera puesto a horcajadas sobre él. Temía que pudiera aplastarlo si se acostaba sobre él. Temía no poder quitar a Fernando de encima si eso le reservaba. Así que el cemento le hizo cortes en las palmas al agacharse. No se aferró a Fernando. Desagradable en esas condiciones.

Y después de haber terminado, después de que Fernando hubiera gruñido en la oscuridad que Sergio sentía que oprimía su estómago, después de que Sergio hubiera dejado salir gemidos en forma de chupetones en el pecho de Fernando, se repuso y ayudó a Fernando a vestirse. Extendió su mano y entrelazó los dedos descuidados de Fernando con los suyos. Lo llevó a un cuarto de hotel, al baño. El agua tibia de baño y las burbujas con esencia de manzana seguían goteando de la boca entreabierta de Fernando. Seguía tosiendo y quejándose con voz de borracho, encorvado y desnudo en la bañera. Sergio acababa de limpiar la saliva de debajo de su labio inferior fruncido, y seguía masajeando círculos en su espalda con una esponja que debería haberse botado hace mucho tiempo. Esperó hasta que Fernando se hubiera relajado en la cama, hasta que su aliento se ralentizara y regulara, antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro detrás de él.

Sergio no recibió llamadas en la mañana. El único sonido que escuchó fue la efervescencia mental de la aspirina de Fernando en agua.

***

Fernando no lo contactó porque no había nada que decir. En primer lugar, porque tenía pocos recuerdos de la experiencia. Segundo, porque no iba a hacerlo más difícil de lo que debería ser. Sabía que estaría borracho. Lo había planeado de esa manera. No recordar pero vivir con la satisfacción inconsciente de que había hecho algo al respecto. No se sonrojaría si le preguntaban qué pasó. Respondería con la verdad: nada. Nada que pudiera recordar.

Pero todavía sentía esa pequeña molestia en su pecho. Cerdas que irritaban sus pulmones y a las que intentaba no prestarles atención, pero el propio silencio de Sergio las hacía regresar.

Al fin había logrado crear a golpes una grieta en la pared del sótano. Trazó de forma imaginaria «La Última Vez» con el cuerpo de la uña de su dedo índice derecho.

***

Sergio estaba dolorosamente consciente de la puerta cerrada que Fernando había comenzado a transmitirle, pero no podía evitar echar una ojeada por debajo de vez en cuando. Revisando si había mensajes que sabía que no lo estaban esperando. Escribiendo sus propios soliloquios llenos de vergüenza antes de borrarlos. Guardando borradores para el siguiente arrebato de coraje. No podía evitar imaginar peleas con Fernando mientras estaba solo en su cocina. Lo que diría. Cómo sus brazos se moverían con ataques de irritación. La forma en que su mandíbula se retorcería al mandarle al diablo. Donde pondría sus manos en la cintura de Fernando. Cómo el aliento de Fernando se sentiría viajando por su cuello. Solo a veces susurraba «perdón».

Incluso así, algo lo poseía para que no lo contactara primero. Para dejar que el silencio entre ellos se intensificara. Si a Fernando le importaba, entonces lo haría él.

Se había concedido a sí mismo el placer de usar una de las camisas de Fernando para dormir una vez. Se deshacía del aroma de su cuerpo la siguiente mañana, hasta que su piel quedaba en carne viva.

***

Fernando había comenzado a querer dejarla ir. No tenía deseo alguno de arrastrarla al vertedero en el que había estado viviendo. Pero ella estaba embarazada. Imprevisto. Inesperado. Para Sergio, indeseado, pero nunca estuvo presente la oportunidad de expresarlo porque Fernando nunca llamó a anunciarlo. Sergio había tenido el placer de leerlo en los encabezados de los periódicos —El niño iba a tener un niño—. Cada revista en España, unas que compró en el quiosco donde se dio cuenta primero. Unas que puso en una pila, cortando los ojos sonrientes de Fernando en triángulos. Los de ella en «x». Hizo papel maché con agua de inodoro y saliva que tiró contra las paredes. La tinta había comenzado a correrse, dejando líneas rojas, azules y negras de camino al suelo.

Sergio había frotado «por qué» en su piel con la cabeza de un lápiz gastado. Raspó las marcas rojas bajo su antebrazo, donde no llegaban sus tatuajes, tomó una foto, y se la envió a Fernando. Excepto que Fernando ya no le notificaba si veía los mensajes, así que Sergio miraba fijamente la misma pantalla, al espacio blanco debajo de la burbuja. Miraba fijamente a lo largo de la noche hasta que el sol se asomaba y la pantalla se sacudía con un recordatorio de «¡Despierta! ¡Mueve tu trasero!».

Recibió una respuesta tres meses después de enviar la foto.

—Lo olvidé.

¿Se fue porque lo olvidó? ¿Por qué dejaron de hablar? ¿Por qué la embarazó? Pero Sergio nunca le preguntó. En primer lugar, por el voto que hizo para dejar de esforzarse tanto en medio del evidente desinterés. Segundo, porque el «Lo olvidé» iba seguido de un solitario punto.

***

Dos años de puntos. Sergio se había tragado la esperanza en su garganta cuando le envió eso. Pero seguían viniendo.

Mantuvo sus ojos apartados de las revistas. Mantenía sus oídos bloqueados a cualquier cosa que comenzara con F. Negaba con la cabeza en respuesta a las preguntas que le hacían sobre cómo estaba Fernando. ¿No sabía? Solía saberlo.

***

Le tomó a Fernando dos años juntar los puntos y materializarlos en forma de un tiquete. Le tomó dos años borrar «La Última Vez» con sus nudillos. Le tomó dos años decirle a ella que tenía que ausentarse por un tiempo. Negocios.

Dos años antes se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de Sergio de imprevisto. Y Sergio había salido, conmocionado. Tocó su hombro. Su clavícula. Sus mejillas. Delineó sus labios. Y todo lo que Fernando pudo hacer, era adaptarse a la figura de Sergio y murmurar «Todavía te amo» en la concha de su oreja. Había estado lloviendo torrencialmente.

**Author's Note:**

> Fue un poco difícil de traducir, pero como me gustó demasiado, entonces decidí continuar. Si algo suena raro, déjenmelo saber.
> 
> Si quieren que escriba o traduzca sobre una pareja o una situación en específico, pueden dejarlo en los comentarios o escribirme a mi correo, que está en mi perfil.


End file.
